Captive Hearts
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Scott and Kitty are kidnapped by the Brotherhood.
1. Captured

Title: Captive Hearts

Author: Karen

Verse: X1

Pairing: Scott and Kitty

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd have Scott kick Jean to the curb in X2 and jump Kitty at the first opportunity.

Summary: Scott and Kitty are kidnapped by the Brotherhood.

Author's notes: I've always felt that Magneto's strategy would be more psychological and sneaky than an all out brute-force attack. I mean, who does he have on his team that could seriously take on the X-Men, besides Sabretooth? Toad looks like he'd wet his pants at the first sign of any real threat and Mystique would be too busy *posing* to do any real damage. (Picking a model wasn't the best choice for that role - what's she gonna do *vogue* the enemy into submission.)

Second note: As this was written long before 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' this is Tyler Mane's version of Sabes. And as with all my fics, my version of Kitty is the one played by Sumela Kay because Ellen Page (still) looks about twelve years old and that's just too nasty to contemplate pairing her with Scott.

Original Publication Date: April 2002

~ Captive Hearts ~

On what started out as a normal Thursday afternoon, Scott had reluctantly agreed to drive Kitty to the Westchester Mall to purchase a gift for Jean's birthday. He'd been conned into taking her, as her usual contingent of mall accomplices were not available. Well, at least it was the quiet and sweet Kitty. It could've been worse, he could've been shanghaied into accompanying the ever-hyper-shouldn't-be-allowed-to-ingest-anything-containing-sugar Jubilee. At least Kitty wasn't irritating. Claiming she needed his opinion, she must've dragged Scott into every girl-related store in the mall – everything from 'Bath and Body Works' to every single clothing and accessories store on both levels. And why did girls need so much accessorizing anyway? Why can't they be more like guys? Scott thought – a pair of pants, a shirt, a pair of shoes – not even necessarily socks and sometimes not even underwear and they were good to go. Kitty finally found something she considered worthy enough for Jean and now he was stuck waiting outside the ladies' room while she freshened up. He also couldn't understand the female need to constantly primp. Finally, Kitty emerged, looking no different from when she first went in. Scott simply sighed and they were finally heading back to the car.

There were within mere feet of reaching the SUV, when they were attacked by Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto's henchmen swiftly rendered the X-Men Leader and his student unconscious.

Scott awoke with a pounding headache to find himself in some type of cell. At least he was lying on a large bed and not the concrete floor. Kitty wasn't in there with him and he immediately started to worry. What had Magneto done with the young girl? Kitty's screams soon answered his question. Running to the front of the cell, he started yelling, hoping to catch someone's attention. He also tried sending out a mental S.O.S signal hoping that the Professor or Jean would pick up on it and send help. Unknown to Scott, Magneto's entire lair was impenetrable to either the Professor's telepathy or Cerebro. There would be no way for the X-Men to know their exact location and therefore, no rescue mission could be attempted.

Meanwhile, Kitty was in another part of the compound on the floor being manhandled by Sabretooth, who was running large, hairy paws all over the young girl he had pinned beneath him.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you, girlie," he growled menacingly.

Kitty screamed even louder. Sabretooth made no attempts to shut her up as her screams just excited him even more. Her eyes were wide with terror as she saw his obvious enormous erection outlined against his pants. He had the front of her sweater unbuttoned and reaching under her short skirt, he slipped a clawed finger under the fabric of her panties and rubbed her obscenely.

"Nice pussy, Kitty," Sabretooth teased, his foul breath a breeze on her face.

Kitty felt sick to her stomach as Sabretooth continued to violate her, one finger about to push inside her. Just then, Magneto walked into the room and brought a stop to the Neanderthal's fun.

"Stop it, Creed. She's not meant for you. You soil her and you'll ruin my plan. Put her back in with Cyclops. NOW!" Magneto instructed.

"You never let me have any fun," he retorted, as he stood up and dragged Kitty to a standing position.

"You can have her after she's dead. She won't put up a fight then."

Sabretooth got a look on his face, like he'd never thought of it that way. Kitty got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach again, as she realized what he was gonna do to her, no matter what. She struggled futilely in the large man's powerful grip.

"If you attempt to escape by phasing, my dear, I will let my associate here gut your leader just enough for his death to be slow and extremely agonizing. Do you understand?" Magneto asked a still struggling Kitty.

"What do you want with us?" Kitty spat out.

"I can't tell you that. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I can tell you this much, though. Neither of you is getting out of here alive. How long you continue breathing depends entirely on my mood," he told her ominously.

Kitty just broke down and sobbed. She had no doubt that Magneto intended to make good on his threat to kill them.

"And tell Mr. Summers that even if he were to blast his way out of the 'guest room'… we're on an island. A very remote island. You'd both either drown or be some shark's snack before you ever made it back to the mainland," he warned.

Sabretooth returned her to Scott's cell, opening the door of bars just enough to toss her in. Kitty landed with a hard thud on the concrete floor and Scott was at her side in a split second, gathering her in his arms and trying to soothe her.

"You okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Scott asked.

"I'm okay. Magneto stopped him before he did anything … this time. Scott he's gonna let him...let him ...do things to me," Kitty choked out and then started to cry.

Scott hugged her tightly, trying unsuccessfully to calm her fears. He could imagine exactly what that crude man had in store for the young girl. She curled up into a ball in his lap and continued crying as he stroked her hair. He picked her up and deposited her gently on the bed.

"Try and get some rest," he admonished her, looking down into her innocent, and he realized, beautiful face.

Kitty reached out and put her hand firmly on his arm.

"Don't leave me. Please, Scott, stay right here," she implored.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Kitty reached out and pulled him down next to her. Spooning behind her, he pulled her in tight next to him. She let out a small sigh and seemed to relax slightly. Scott, however, was anything but relaxed, as he found his body reacting to the close proximity of such an attractive young woman. Kitty felt the results of his reaction against her bottom and found herself smiling. Whoa, Mr. Always-In-Control suddenly wasn't – that was a surprise.

"The Professor will find us and the team will come get us. It'll be okay," Scott tried to reassure her, as he unsuccessfully fought to regain control of his body.

"He's never gonna let us go. He'll slaughter us before they'll get a chance to get here," Kitty responded.

Scott had a sinking feeling she was right, but didn't want to upset her any further.

"We can't give up. We have to keep positive."

Kitty turned around in Scott's arms and looked up into his face with pleading eyes.

"Scott, I don't wanna die a virgin only to have Sabretooth desecrate my body."

"That won't happen. Magneto will either negotiate our release with the Professor or the team will rescue us before it comes to that."

"Magneto told me that we're gonna die, and I believe him." Kitty was openly crying again.

Scott tried to comfort the stricken young woman, who clung to him tightly, doing nothing to help his body's involuntary response to her. Embarrassed that he could be having improper thoughts about her, especially at a time like this, he suggested they do something to take their minds off of anything morbid.

"Make love to me," Kitty pleaded.

Not what he'd expected and about the last thing he needed for her to say, Scott stammered, "Kitty…I…I…"

She interrupted him by reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Please," she pleaded again, more insistently.

Scott leaned down and captured her lips with his. Parting them with his tongue, he sunk it into the warm recesses of her mouth. He gently explored every corner, as she returned the kiss with desperation. Sliding one hand up her smooth leg and under the short skirt, he first cupped her delicate bottom and then moved his hand to the front. Running his fingers over the damp cotton material of her panties, he slipped two fingers under the soft fabric and caressed her mound. Kitty whimpered against his mouth, but didn't stop his exploration. With gentleness, he stroked her outer lips and then her clit. She squirmed and moaned again. With his other hand, Scott unbuttoned the pale pink sweater, revealing a delicate white bra with pale pink rosebuds. Shifting the material aside slightly, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the pink areola and little bud of a nipple. Drawing the nubbin into his mouth, he sucked on it tenderly. Kitty helped shrug the sweater off completely, reached behind her and unclasped the bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Scott then lavished both perfect breasts with equal attention. Then he pulled the little gray skirt off and reached for the band of her panties. Sliding them down her legs, he tossed them on the floor.

He then stood up and quickly divested himself of his shirt and once neatly pressed pants. Kitty let out a small giggle when she realized he hadn't bothered with underwear. Scott was glad to hear her laugh. It meant she was distracted enough not to be thinking too much about the severity of their situation.

Crawling back onto the bed, he was soon above her. Despite the fact that they probably wouldn't live through the night, he didn't want this one experience to be a bad one for her. He started running his hands over her tiny frame, exploring with gentle caressing touches. Leaning down, he plied her with tender kisses as she moaned softly. He worked his way all over her body including the delicate hollow of her neck and the small swell of her breasts, lavishing her with soft butterfly kisses everywhere. He tried hard not to imagine what Jean would think of what he was doing.

Parting Kitty's legs, Scott moved between them and prepared to finally consummate the act.

"Kitty, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, wanting reassurance.

"Scott, I don't want Sabretooth to be the first…to be the only one. Yes, I'm sure," she responded.

He positioned himself at her entrance, already wet with desire and ready for him. Not worrying about birth control, he eased into her slowly. She winced at the invasion and he almost stopped.

"I'm okay. Keep going," she urged him, "I'll be fine."

At her barrier, he hesitated again for a moment, before pushing through. Kitty lifted off the bed as the sharp pain cut through her and then relaxed slightly as the pain began to subside. Scott pulled out just a little and then slowly eased back in again. Soon he established a slow, but gentle rhythm and she began lifting up to meet his thrusts. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he moved deeper inside her, angling himself to rub against her clit. She writhed beneath him as he caressed her body and licked at her neck. A quivering tingling sensation started in the pit of her stomach and splintered out and she was soon experiencing her first real orgasm. She felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces as she climaxed, crying his name. Scott gave two more thrusts and emptied himself into her with his own release. Still inside her, he gathered her to him and she snuggled against his chest.

"Thank you," she murmured against him.

Scott just kissed the top of her head, saying ~ "You're welcome" ~ seemed inappropriate. He pulled out of her as he softened. Soon they both drifted off to sleep. Neither one had noticed the camera in the upper corner of the room, capturing every moment of their lovemaking.

The next morning, Scott awoke, startled that they have survived the night. Kitty was sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm and he looked down at the no longer innocent young girl. Just then she stirred and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning," he said softly.

Kitty responded by pulling his head down and kissing him full on the mouth. Scott reciprocated and they kissed hungrily. Soon they were making love again, with Kitty a lot more aggressive than she'd been the day before. Their lovemaking included Kitty boldly taking his cock into her mouth, sucking him until he came and then swallowing expertly. Then she had Scott lay on his back while she straddled him, impaling herself on him and riding him hard. He'd just come for the third time, when suddenly Kitty morphed into Mystique! Pushing her off in horror, he backed away from the blue mutant.

"What the hell have you done with Kitty?" he screamed.

"Don't worry, your little play toy will be back in a little while. I just wanted to have my share of the fun, Cyclops," Mystique laughed, "You're a hellava fuck, by the way."

Scott suddenly had a sick thought. "Was it you last night, too?" he inquired.

"No, unfortunately, just this morning. It really was your little Miss Pryde you fucked last night," Mystique answered, then pointed at the camera and added, "It was quite a show, too. Maybe you should be renamed the X-rated Men."

"You're a sick bitch," Scott spat out as he quickly pulled on his pants.

"Yes, with an entertaining home porno to prove it," she chuckled.

Mystique got up to leave the cell just as Toad tossed Kitty back in. The door slammed shut and Kitty ran into Scott's arms. He decided not to tell her about Mystique's deception.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" he asked, running his hands over her to check her out.

"No, I'm fine. They just had me tied and gagged in a chair for the last couple of hours. I don't even know why."

Scott knew why, but wasn't going to share that piece of information with her. Kitty started pressing moist kisses to the side of his neck and he realized the young girl wanted to make love again. Picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, he spent the rest of the morning trying to erase the memory of what he'd done with Mystique. Meanwhile, Mystique was watching the latest events taking place in the captive's cell on a monitor.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" Magneto asked, as he entered the room and noticed what Mystique was so enthralled with, "The X-Men certainly are a good-looking bunch, aren't they?"

"I'd rather be in there having him fuck **me.** Take her out and let me replace her again."

"He's not likely to fall for that one again. I'm afraid that you'll just have to be satisfied with your one shot at him."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to release them back to Charles in a few days. What they've done while they've been our 'guests' will wreak more havoc on the X-Men team as a unit, than if I'd killed them. Conquer and divide, my pet."

Mystique returned her attention to the small screen as she watched the pair make love.

Three days later, Scott and Kitty found themselves in front of Magneto.

"I do so hope you've enjoyed your stay with us. My associate Mr. Creed will return you to where you were picked up."

Scott looked puzzled. "You're letting us go? Just like that?"

"I know what I'm doing," Magneto began, "Oh, and a little *souvenir* of your visit." With that, he levitated a DVD disc in Scott's direction. Reaching out and catching the disc, Scott knew immediately what it was.

"No, thanks," he replied, tossing it back to Magneto.

"Well, fine then. I've already sent a copy over to your precious Jean by courier this morning. Maybe she'll let you borrow hers."

Mystique let out a sinister snort and Scott felt his blood run cold. Jean would know what he and Kitty had done. It was too bad that Magneto hadn't killed them before Jean had the chance.

~ TBC


	2. Released

Summary: Scott and Kitty are released by Magneto and return home.

Scott and Kitty found themselves unceremoniously dumped in the parking lot of the mall from where they'd been kidnapped nearly two weeks earlier. As expected, the SUV was not where they'd left it, having either been towed away or retrieved by someone from the school. Scott started walking toward the entrance to the mall, presumably to a pay phone to get someone to come and pick them up, as the battery on his cell phone was long dead. It surprised Kitty when he walked right past the bank of phones and into the mall itself.

"Scott, aren't you gonna call the school?" she asked, completely perplexed.

"I need a cup of coffee," he replied as he headed for the food court.

It suddenly dawned on her that Scott was afraid to go back to the school, afraid to face Jean. She trailed after him silently, not sure what to say.

At the Starbuck's he turned to her and asked, "What kinda coffee do you want?"

"I'll have a large cappuccino with whipped cream, please."

"Do you wanna muffin or a scone to go with it?" he asked.

Despite her stomach rumbling, Kitty knew she was too nervous to eat, so she just replied, "No, I'm fine. The peanuts on the flight were enough."

Scott smiled at that and Kitty felt better that she'd been able to break the tension slightly.

They sat at one of the small tables sipping their coffees and Scott picked at a large blueberry muffin, doing more picking than actual eating.

Despite having clean clothes on, Scott still felt the need to replace the clothes they wore, so breaking the silence he told Kitty that they should buy new outfits while they were at the mall. She just nodded in agreement. When they'd finished their coffee and Scott had given up on demolishing the muffin, they tossed the paper cups in the trash and headed further into the mall. Scott was walking ahead of her and she had to almost sprint to catch up with his long strides. He was effectively ignoring her and the rejection stung her so much that she felt tears start to blur her vision.

He finally turned around to ask her something and that's when he noticed how distraught she was. "Kitty, what's the matter?" he asked, the surprise and concern in his voice genuine.

At that, the tears could no longer be contained and ran down Kitty's cheeks in tiny little rivers. Scott took two steps and closed the gap between them, gathered her in his arms and hugged her against him tightly.

"It's okay. It's over. We're safe now," he said, completely oblivious to the real reason she was crying.

Kitty just sobbed against him, making his shirt wet as he tried to soothe her.

"I know you don't want to go home because you're ashamed of what happened," she finally managed to choke out.

Scott pulled away enough to be able to tip her face toward his.

"Yes, I am nervous about facing Jean, but I'm not ashamed," he told her.

"Maybe we can intercept the courier and she never has to find out," Kitty offered.

"Jean is a telepath and neither of us is strong enough to shield our thoughts from her. She'd find out eventually," Scott said resignedly.

"Yes, but reading someone's thoughts isn't the same thing as seeing an actual video."

Scott gave a small 'hmmpf' at that remark and replied, "I don't know, Kitty, I think I'd be projecting some pretty vivid images."

Kitty blushed hotly and said, "Oh." Then just stared at her feet awkwardly.

"Look, we'll go buy some new stuff and it'll give us time to gather ourselves together before having to face the proverbial music, okay?"

Kitty looked up to Scott's face and nodded in the affirmative. She knew they wouldn't be able to delay the inevitable forever, but a small reprieve was probably in order. There would be a lot of questions to answer and neither of them was anxious to do that just yet. Another hour or so wouldn't matter.

In Victoria's Secret Scott surveyed the intimate apparel wondering what Kitty would look like in the teddies and various other lacey things and his mind drifted back to their lovemaking at Magneto's. He made her blush when he picked out a black lace bra and matching thong, that earned him a conspiratorial wink from the saleslady, who convinced Scott to indulge his young lady in something from their latest fragrance line – Dream Angels. He added the perfume, shower gel and lotion to their purchase amidst Kitty's weak protests.

A couple of hours later they found themselves back at the food court each in a new outfit and now contemplating what to have for lunch. They were sitting eating sandwiches from the café when a piercing scream loud enough to practically shatter glass caused them both to jerk in the direction of the source of the noise. It was Jubilee! Kitty groaned and put her head in her hand, while Scott just swallowed hard.

Jubilee sprinted across the food court in record time, screeching to a halt in front of the two missing people.

"Oh my God!" Jubilee yelled loud enough to attract the attention of the people at the next table.

"Hey, Jubes," Kitty said simply.

"Hey, Jubes! That's all you have to say? You two went MIA, AWOL, or whatever two weeks ago and you show up here just as casual as can be and all you have to say is 'Hey, Jubes'? Excuse **me**, but where the fuck have you two been? I doubt it's been here the whole time."

"Great sale at Macy's," Kitty joked weakly.

"Oh ha ha," Jubilee responded, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously waiting for a much better explanation.

"We were kidnapped by Magneto," Scott said matter-of-factly. He wasn't about to elaborate to Jubilee.

Noticing the bags at their feet, Jubilee asked, "So as soon as you escaped you decided to go on a shopping spree instead of heading straight home. Hmmm, what's wrong with this picture?"

"I just wanted something clean to wear," Kitty answered.

"Hello, closet full of clothes at home," Jubilee directed at Kitty, "Not that I have anything against any excuse to go shopping, but really…"

Scott cut her off, "JUBILEE!" he shouted, "It's really not important, so just drop it!"

Jubilee looked contrite and actually shut up, which stunned Kitty. Scott gathered up the remnants of their lunch and stalking over to the trash receptacle, tossed the contents in agitatedly.

"Are you alone?" he practically barked at Jubilee.

Too stunned by Scott's abruptness, she merely nodded in the affirmative.

"Did you drive yourself here?" he questioned.

Jubilee nodded 'yes' again.

"Give me the car keys," he demanded, holding his hand out, "I'm assuming you actually have keys and didn't just hot wire one of the cars."

Jubilee fished in her purse briefly and produced a key chain that she tossed at Scott. He reached out and capturing the key, turned it over in his hand and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe anyone was dumb enough to let you behind the wheel of another car … and the Jag at that."

"Okay, so I didn't exactly ask permission, but Hot Topic was having this killer sale and…"

"Uh, say no more," Scott said holding his hand up in the 'stop' gesture, "Did you happen to loan yourself one of the Professor's credit cards while you were helping yourself to the car key?"

"Look, Scott," Jubilee offered, "I'll make you a deal. You don't tell the Prof that I jacked his American Express card and went for a joyride, and in return I don't tell anyone I found you two apparently reluctant to go home."

"Deal," Kitty said before Scott had a chance to consider the offer.

As they walked back to the car Jubilee grabbed a hold of Kitty's shirt in an attempt to slow her down and let Scott get ahead of them, but Kitty just wrenched free of her grasp.

"Chica, ya wanna tell me the scoop?" Jubilee whispered.

"Jubilee, you spread gossip faster than a forest fire, why would I spill my guts to you?"

"Spill your guts? Wow, this must be good," Jubilee said, her eyes growing huge and sparkling with excitement, "You weren't really kidnapped by magnethead and his band of psychos, were you? I bet you two were just off somewhere for the past two weeks screwing each other's brains out and you're using this kidnap story as a cover, right?"

"Gee, you've got a vivid imagination, Jubes, you really should write a novel. What on earth made you come up with that one?" Kitty covered quickly and wondered if her friend wasn't a latent telepath because she always seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Excuse me?" Jubilee said with mock indignation, "You're the one who scribbles 'Kathryn Summers' all over the inside cover of her notebook. Believe me, it wasn't that big of a stretch."

_Oh, yeah – that. Guess I'm not that hard to *read*. _Kitty thought, somewhat relieved that Jubilee didn't have a mutation she'd forgotten to mention.

By this time they'd reached the car and the close quarters would negate any further discussion. Scott placed the bags containing their old clothes in the trunk, in effect hiding them Jubilee thought. When Kitty parked herself in the front seat next to him, Jubilee reluctantly opened the back door and climbed in, muttering something under her breath that, while Scott couldn't quite make out exactly what she'd said, he was fairly sure it had four letters. They drove in uncomfortable silence back to the school, with Scott pausing slightly as they approached the gates. He turned to Kitty and gave her a small smile and patted her leg – a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Jubilee, who was determined to get Kitty alone and get the whole sordid story from her, even if she had to threaten Lockheed, Kitty's favorite stuffed animal.

When they'd pulled into the garage and gotten out of the car, Scott asked Jubilee if she wouldn't mind going on ahead into the house, but not to say anything. As Jubilee reached the door of the hallway connecting the garage to the main house, she turned in time to see Scott lean down and tenderly kiss Kitty.


	3. Going Home

Jubilee bounced into the main hall just as Jean was entering it from the other side. The resident doctor didn't look too happy, even more so than normal when she unexpectedly ran into Jubilee. Something was wrong.

"Have I got one hell of a surprise for you," Jubilee told her, barely able to contain her excitement.

Jean was about to ask her for clarification when she noticed Scott over Jubilee's shoulder.

"Scott!" Jean said.

Did Jubilee detect a trace of anger in Jean's voice? She expected Jean to launch herself into Scott's arms and when, after a couple of heartbeats, that didn't happen, Jubilee thought again that something seemed wrong. When she glanced at Kitty and saw that her friend looked like she'd rather be back at Magneto's than standing in the foyer of the mansion, she *knew* something was definitely wrong.

"Jubilee, would you excuse us, please?" Scott asked, the tension in his voice thick.

Jubilee felt Jean's icy stare pierce right through her and decided to vacate the vicinity immediately. She cast a final glimpse at Kitty, who was staring down at the floor, and scooted past Jean to head for the rec room.

When Jean was confident that Jubilee was out of hearing range, she turned on the newly liberated pair with daggers in her eyes.

"I would ask where you've been, but apparently you've been off making a porno movie," Jean spat out bitterly, answering the question of whether or not she'd seen the DVD.

"Jean, …" Scott started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"Save it, Scott," Jean interrupted, "You should go into the rec room and tell your story in front of everyone, that way you won't have to repeat yourself. After all, everyone's already seen the disc, so I'm sure they'd love to hear the behind-the-scenes expose."

"Everybody's seen it?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Yes, Kitty, they have. It was labeled as proof that you two were alive and unharmed. It also showed that you were apparently keeping yourselves amused."

"Jean, I'd rather we didn't have this discussion in the foyer," Scott said.

"Why not? It's not like you have any secrets left. I mean the entire female population no longer has to speculate about the size of your dick."

"There's no need to be vulgar," Scott snapped.

"Vulgar! You've got some nerve telling me that I'm being vulgar when every resident in this household just watched you fucking Miss Teen America over there," Jean said, pointing at Kitty for emphasis.

Kitty looked like she was about to throw up or faint. Just then the Professor rolled into the foyer.

"Jean, let's take this in my office," Charles suggested.

"There's no need for that. I have nothing further to say to either one of them," she bit out and then stormed out of the foyer.

"Are you both okay?" Charles asked.

"We're fine," Scott replied on behalf of both of them.

"Good. Scott, I'd like to speak with you privately. Kitty, you're excused to go to your room," Charles said.

Kitty didn't need to be told twice and dashed up the stairs, her tears barely in check.

"I should go up and see if she's going to be okay," Scott said.

"Very well," Charles replied in an understanding tone, "Please come and see me as soon as possible."

"I know you must have a lot of questions."

"That, my dear boy, is an understatement," Charles said quietly as he turned toward the hall that led to his office.

Scott had just placed one foot on the bottom stair when Logan came charging into the foyer, obviously having been informed by Jubilee that the two missing residents had returned. Scott never made it to the second step before Logan hauled off and decked him, knocking him onto his ass.

"YOU BASTARD!" Logan screamed at the prone man, the anger in his eyes challenging Scott to stand back up.

Scott rubbed at his rapidly bruising jaw, after all punches thrown by an adamantium-laced fist hurt like hell. Not giving Scott a chance to say anything, Logan began ranting at him.

"You lousy fuck. You have the balls to give **me** goddamn lectures about keepin' my mitts off the jailbait, and you turn around and screw one yourself at the first golden opportunity. Does the term 'fucking hypocrite' mean anything to you, **Cyclops**?" Logan's emphasis on Scott's code name conveyed his contempt for the man on the floor before him.

"Kitty's fine, thanks for asking," Scott finally said.

"Logan!" Marie shouted as she entered the foyer.

Scott stood up and started to proceed up the stairs when Logan grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?" Logan demanded.

"I'm going to check on Kitty, not that it's any of your business," Scott replied, as he jerked his arm out of Logan's grip.

"I think we all know you've seen plenty of Kitty lately. Rogue can go check on her," Logan suggested.

Marie slid between the two men and said to Scott, "I think Logan's right and I should go talk to her."

"Okay," Scott conceded, "but tell her I'll be up to see her soon."

"Sure, Scott," Marie agreed and, flashing a quick warning glance to Logan, went upstairs.

"I'm done talking to you," Scott said as he brushed past Logan and headed for the Professor's office, hoping Logan wouldn't plunge nine inches of adamantium into his kidneys.

As it turned out, Kitty had locked herself in her room and refused to answer the door, even for Marie. She wasn't up to explaining what had happened at Magneto's just yet. Instead, she removed her new clothes, climbed into the shower and after scrubbing herself practically raw, sat down and sobbed until the water ran cold. Scott meanwhile was briefing the Professor on what had happened to them during their imprisonment, beyond what Charles had already seen. Charles told him that he understood, but couldn't condone what had happened and suggested that they be as straight forward with the other residents as possible. He warned Scott that there would likely be vicious gossip and that he should prepare Kitty for some unpleasantness until things eventually blew over. When he asked Scott what his intentions were toward Kitty now that they'd been intimate, Scott replied honestly that he was confused about what he felt towards both Kitty and Jean, but that he wanted to at least smooth things over with Jean, if at all possible.

"In time Jean will forgive you," Charles said and then advised, "Don't rush her. Let her work through this at her own pace."

"I guess I'll probably need to find somewhere else to sleep for a while," Scott said half-jokingly.

"Just make sure it's not in Kitty's room, that's not likely to help," Charles replied with a small smile.

Scott went to his and Jean's room to collect his things and found they'd already been tossed into the hallway. He gathered them up and dropped them off in the empty room down the hall before going to check on Kitty. When he knocked on her door he was greeted by a terse "Go away."

"Kitty, it's Scott. We need to talk."

When she opened the door he saw that she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. Scott moved to embrace her, but she backed away.

"Don't. Don't touch me," she said quietly.

Scott walked over and sat on the corner of Kitty's bed and patted the space next to him gesturing her to sit down, but she just stood at a comfortable distance with her arms folded across her chest.

"Have you and Jean 'kissed and made up' yet?"

"No, I'm going to be staying in one of the guest rooms for right now," Scott answered.

"But you want to make up with her, don't you?"

Scott ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Kitty, I never promised …I mean, you and I… I never should've kissed you in the garage earlier. I didn't mean for you to think…"

"It's okay, Scott, you're off the hook," Kitty began, "I wasn't expecting you to dump perfect Jean after a meaningless roll in the sack with me."

"It wasn't meaningless, Kitty."

"Scott, we both know the only reason you fucked me was because I'd begged you to."

"Kitty…" he started to say.

"Just go. Just get out. We have nothing further to discuss," she said pointing at the door.

"Kitty…" Scott reiterated as he rose off the bed.

"OUT!" Kitty demanded.

When Scott got to the door, he turned around and said, "I never meant for you to get hurt, I hope you know that?"

"I know," Kitty said quietly, "Don't worry, Scott, I'm a big girl, I'll get over it."

As soon as the door closed behind him, she broke down again in tears. Outside in the hall he heard her sobs and was tempted to go back in to try and comfort her despite her protests, but decided he'd probably only make it worse in the long run. So instead, he just ambled down the hall back to his own new room.


	4. Repercussions

Scott and Kitty had been back for two days. Kitty had contacted her parents to let them know she was safe, but declined their suggestion that she return home. Scott was still sleeping in a guest room as Jean was rebuffing any attempt he made to explain the circumstances of his liaison with his student. Jubilee and Marie had finally convinced Kitty to let them into their room and they'd managed to get the whole story out of her. Marie advised her to forget about Scott while Jubilee suggested a shopping spree at Victoria's Secret, which utterly confused the young woman. Marie and Jubilee argued about the situation, with Marie saying that Scott apparently wanted Jean back and that Kitty couldn't honestly compete with the sophisticated and perfect Dr. Grey. Jubilee reminded Marie that she herself had managed to capture Logan's interest despite Jean's blatant flirting with him and the practically open invitation for an affair.

That had Marie wondering if Jean would pursue Logan even more aggressively now that she'd kicked Scott to the curb. Jubilee suggested that maybe Marie needed to stop teasing the Wolverine and 'get down to business', unless she wanted Jean to reap the benefits of Logan's rapidly dwindling patience. When she recommended they devise a plan to ensnare both men, Kitty refused, saying she wasn't going to play games with Scott, who obviously wasn't interested in her.

It was another few days before either of them was ready to try and resume any semblance of a normal routine. Scott walked into his classroom to an eerie silence, the students feigned interest in their textbooks, and apparently nobody felt comfortable making eye contact with him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and was about to address his students when the door opened again and Kitty walked in hesitantly. With her head tucked down, she made her way over to her usual seat and slid into the chair. Scott was about to make another attempt to speak when Van Halen's 'Hot for teacher' came drifting over the PA system, which caused the entire classroom to start snickering.

_Teacher needs to see me after school._  
_But then my homework was never quite like this._  
_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad._  
_I'm hot for teacher._  
_I got it bad, so bad._  
_I'm hot for teacher._

Scott's face dropped and Kitty looked equally mortified. Not bothering to gather up her books, she bolted out of the classroom. Scott charged out after her amidst whistles and clapping. Marie and Jubilee, disgusted with their classmates' behavior, both got up and stomped out of the room indignantly. Storm had also heard the music in her own classroom and hurried over to Scott's room to find it in utter chaos. She managed to get everyone settled down and demanded to know who was responsible for the nasty stunt. When nobody came forward, the entire class was treated to a week's detention.

Meanwhile, Kitty had run blindly out of the school and was halfway to the woods before Scott caught up with her, tackling her to the ground in order to stop her. Logan had been sitting on the patio smoking when he saw her running across the lawn with Scott in pursuit. When he saw Scott throw her down and straddle her, he jumped up, ran over to the pair, hauled Scott off and decked him.

"Whatsa matter with you, you fuckin' pervert?" Logan screamed at the prone man.

The fact that Kitty's shirt had been torn as Scott had grabbed ahold of her made the situation look even worse. He tried to catch his breath and explain, but Logan simply gathered the sobbing girl in his arms, and with a parting kick to Scott, started back to the house.

Over his shoulder he warned ominously, "Stay away from her, Summers, or else."

On their way through the mansion they were met with incredulous stares as everyone speculated why Logan was cradling Kitty in his arms and heading toward her room. The gossip grapevine went into overdrive when Scott re-entered the house with a red mark on his cheek from obviously being punched.

The news quickly reached Marie and Jubilee who'd been searching for Kitty and when they tried to get into their room, they found the door was locked. Jubilee banged on the door and was told by a growl from Logan to "Piss off."

Inside the room Kitty couldn't stop sobbing and Logan just rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. He'd been outside when the music had been played, so he didn't know anything about what had happened other than what he'd witnessed on the lawn. Slowly she calmed down enough to tell him what had transpired in the classroom with Logan promising to hack off important parts of the perpetrators. He then went into the bathroom, came back out with a moist washcloth and tenderly wiped her face.

"Listen, half-pint, if anyone gives you anymore grief, includin' that prick Summers, you just come and find me. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Kitty just nodded to show she understood, and with a kiss to the top of her head he stood up and went to leave. Jubilee and Marie, who'd been standing outside the room patiently, rushed in when he finally unlocked the door and went over to comfort their friend. She refused to go downstairs to the dining hall for dinner, so they brought something up to her. They also informed her that Scott was noticeably absent, too. The Professor came up to speak with Kitty and told her, that while he understood how embarrassed she was by the cruel stunt, she couldn't justifiably be excused from missing any more classes. She was expected to be in class the next day or face the possibility of not being able to graduate. Kitty promised that she'd be there.

The next day both Scott and Kitty were in class, but an awkward quietness pervaded during the entire hour. When Kitty walked into biology class, all eyes turned first to look at her and then at Dr. Grey. She took her seat and feigned interest in something in her notebook to avoid looking up at Jean. For the next hour Jean didn't even attempt to hide the ice-cold glares aimed at her. When the class was over, Kitty bolted up to get out of the room as quickly as possible when Jean asked, or rather demanded, that she remain behind. As the other students shuffled out they gave her a conscious side-eye – knowing why their teacher wanted her to stay.

Once they were alone Jean turned and pounced on the younger woman.

"I just wanted to inform you that if you think your little liaison with Scott is going to lead to an actual relationship, you'd better guess again," she warned, "I'm gonna let him stew for a few more days and then I'll graciously forgive him. After all, I know that he wouldn't look at you twice under normal circumstances and I'm not about to throw away all the years I have invested in him because of a temporary lapse in judgment."

"I had no intentions of trying to steal him away from you, Dr. Grey," Kitty replied.

"As if you could," Jean laughed.

"You've made your point. May I be excused now?"

"Yes. I think we're done," she said dismissively.

Kitty marched down the hall, sharply turned the corner and slammed straight into Scott.

"Hey, glad I ran into you. I think we need to talk," he began.

At that precise moment the elevator doors opened and Logan stepped out. He saw Scott's hand on Kitty's arm and smelled the nervousness coming from her and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. Stomping over to the pair, he roughly shoved Scott away from her.

"What is it about 'stay away from her' don't you understand?" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Scott retorted as he squared his shoulders defiantly.

"Yeah, a real dangerous one, too and don't you fuckin' forget it," Logan replied as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Scott just wanted to talk, Logan. It's okay," Kitty intervened, "but thanks, anyway."

"That's right, you barely civilized ape. What the hell did you think I was going to do to her in the hallway?"

"I dunno, you dick. According to the video 'Scooter Pets A Kitty' you don't appear to have the restraint thing under control," Logan replied.

"Why, you son of a bitch," Scott shouted and hauled off and landed a right hook to Logan's jaw.

That turned out to be a mistake and soon after Scott found himself in the medlab getting stitches and having broken bones re-set.

"So, are you satisfied now?" Jean asked while she worked on him.

"Jean, all we were doing was talking and Logan jumped to the wrong conclusion as usual and…. OW!"

"Sorry."

"He acts like he's Kitty's personal bodyguard. I thought following Rogue around with a soft pillow in case she fell and hurt herself was his full-time job."

"Why don't you just try staying away from Kitty altogether and then you won't have to worry about Logan using you as a punching bag, or is she too irresistible?" Jean said as she finished stitching the cut on his forehead.

"Kitty and I haven't had a chance to really talk since we got back and I think we need to. Just like you and I need to talk … at a decent decibel level."

"Fine. Talk. Explain to me why you felt the urge to screw one of your students," Jean said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Will this leave a scar?" he asked touching his forehead.

"Yes, it will, pretty boy. But I'm sure it will impress the ladies. I mean girls. That is your target audience now, isn't it?"

"Jean, for God's sake, don't be petty. It's beneath you,"

"Speaking of being beneath things, I believe you were going to tell me how Kitty Pryde came to be beneath **you** at Magneto's. And please the Reader's Digest version, I don't need the novel-length one as I've already seen the movie."

Scott took a deep breath and said, "Basically Sabretooth was doing some pretty vile things to her and Kitty didn't want him to be …you know…*first*, so she asked me to make love to her."

"So, she asked you to de-flower her and being the gallant gentleman that you are, you agreed. And that's your story?"

"Yes, that's it. That's all it was."

"Scott! Apart from the fact that that's the worst excuse I think you could've come up with, it doesn't explain why you continued to screw her. And the segments have the dates printed in the corner, so don't even bother to deny that part."

"What do you want me to say, Jean? That I enjoyed it?" he said, his jaw clenching, "Fine, I enjoyed making love to Kitty. Are you happy now that you've wrangled that confession out of me?"

In a split second Jean's hand came up and slapped him hard across his already bruised face.

"You son of a bitch!" she said, then turned on her heels and walked away.

Scott just sat on the edge of the examination table contemplating what he'd just admitted. The truth was that he had enjoyed being intimate with Kitty. But, he asked himself – did he have feelings for her that went deeper than that? And what about his relationship with Jean? Did he want to salvage that? To go back to the way things were before? If he were being completely honest, things hadn't been so good. They'd been fighting about Jean's habitual flirting with every male who entered her field of vision and their never-ending engagement, which was becoming an embarrassment. He knew he had to analyze this further before talking to Kitty, so that he could go to her with a clear head.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen to get a snack, Kitty wasn't faring much better.

"Hey, Kitty, I heard Logan and Scott got into another fight over you today," one of the kids teased.

"Yeah, maybe Logan wants a piece of the 'action' he saw in that amateur porno," another kid added.

Kitty ran out of the kitchen in tears, her snack forgotten. And things were worse when she got back to her room. Her computer screen indicated she had mail, so blinking back the tears she opened up her e-mail screen, hoping it was Autumn, her friend from back home sending her the latest news from Deerfield. Instead it was the school's daily event reminder that was sent out to all students and faculty members. Kitty went pale when she saw today's message. Somebody had made screen caps of the video of her and Scott and had sent it through the school's e-mail service. She felt sick. Just then Jubilee entered the room, walked over to the desk and peered over her shoulder.

"Damn, you should print that one out and have it framed," Jubilee joked as she pointed to a shot of Scott naked.

"JUBILEE!"

"What? He's got a really nice…"

"JUBES!" Kitty interrupted her.

"You know there's a whole bunch of girls who are green with envy that you got to do the deed with one of the two stud muffins around here and…"

"Jubilee," Kitty interrupted her again, "you're supposed to be my friend, and friends don't indulge in idle gossip about each other. If it were you in this situation, I wouldn't do it."

"I wish it had been me in that situation. Who knew Mr. Pole-Up-The-Butt was so…creative."

"Ugh," Kitty moaned as she sunk her head into her hands.

"Kit Kat, I dunno why you're so bummed about this. Looks like you had one hellava initiation into womanhood and it least it wasn't with some pimply-faced geek who came after one half-assed thrust. My only question is ~ why aren't you still doing the wild thang with Scottie the hottie?"

"Because he's engaged to Frostette the Ice Queen," Kitty replied in exasperation.

"Oh please, that's so over. Jean's pride has taken a severe hit, she's never gonna forgive him," Jubilee stated.

"She told me herself that she's gonna let him dangle for a few more days and then take him back."

"I don't think so, chica. I heard her tell 'Ro that she flushed her engagement ring down the john."

Just then Marie entered the room.

"Hey, Kitty, I thought I should warn you that …" Marie started to say and then saw what was displayed on Kitty's computer screen, "Oh, never mind."

"What am I gonna do, you guys?" Kitty pleaded.

"Just ignore it," Marie advised.

"Easy for you to say. How'd you like it if pictures of you and Logan having sex were e-mailed to everyone in the school?" Kitty asked.

"First she'd actually have to get Tall-Darky-And-Growly in the sack," Jubilee giggled.

Ignoring Jubilee remarks, Marie bent down in front of their friend, "Kitty, this will all blow over soon. You just have to hang in there."

A boy of about fifteen appeared in the open doorway.

"Kitty, can I ask you a favor?" he asked politely.

"What is it, Stuart?" Kitty replied.

Stuart walked over, a grin on his face and clutching what looked like a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Would you autograph this?" he said, by this time barely containing his laughter as he held out a printout of one of the screen caps.

All the blood drained from Kitty's face as Marie stood up and snatched the offensive photo out of his hands and ripped it up.

"GET OUT!" Jubilee screamed at him as she gave him a rough shove.

"Go ahead and rip it up, I can just print another one," he said as he turned and ran out of the room shrieking with laughter as Kitty collapsed in tears.

That evening Kitty called her mother and told her she was coming home after all.


	5. Revelations

Jean had been stunned when she'd oh so graciously decided to forgive Scott and he'd politely declined her offer, explaining that while his feelings for Kitty were still unresolved, the events of the past few weeks had shown him that his future didn't lie with her. Meanwhile, blame for Kitty's leaving was placed on several people and relationships were acutely strained. The full impact of the discord amongst the group became painfully obvious on the first mission after Scott's return nearly ended in tragedy because they failed to work together as a team. John was almost killed by Sabretooth and Jubilee would sport a nasty scar on her left arm, courtesy of her own run-in with Mystique. It would appear that Erik's plan to create dissension within the X-Men had worked perfectly.

Charles reprimanded the entire team, but saved his harshest criticism privately for Scott. He warned Scott that they'd better 'get their act together' or they might as well disband before someone got killed. Scott offered to resign as Team Leader if Charles thought it would help reconcile the team. The Professor weighed the offer carefully and then met with the other team members to discuss their options. When nobody wanted to step forward and assume leadership, he informed them that in that case they needed to demonstrate respect for Scott's authority.

Marie and Jubilee had maintained contact with Kitty via e-mail and phone and had even gone to Deerfield to visit her, but she was adamant about not returning to Westchester. Scott had been in contact with Kitty, too. They'd finally had their 'talk', although Scott would've preferred that it was face-to-face, rather than over the phone. He told her that he'd confessed to Jean that the first time they'd been _together_ at Magneto's had been about two people in a desperate situation seeking comfort, but that the times after that had been purely for pleasure. He admitted that he knew if they survived that they'd have some explaining to do and that subconsciously he knew it was over with Jean because even facing certain death, he'd never cheat on her if he truly loved her. Scott also apologized for not being brave enough once they returned home to explore his feelings further.

As the months passed, the conversations became more intimate, although Scott felt that Kitty was still holding back, still afraid. After what Scott thought was an appropriate amount of time he started hinting about visiting her and when she didn't appear to take the hint, he blatantly asked, but was hurt and rejected when she declined to see him. Ororo suggested that he be content with a long-distance relationship for now and that eventually Kitty would acquiesce to exploring the possibilities in person. When they spoke on Thanksgiving Day, Kitty agreed that he could come to Deerfield for Christmas. When they said their goodbyes, it was the first time he told her that he loved her.

A few weeks before Christmas Scott was summoned to the Professor's office. The X-Men leader sat in one of the chairs facing the large mahogany desk while Charles wheeled back and forth on the other side. Scott could swear that his mentor was pacing. Charles clasped his hands together, brought his fingers up to his mouth and pressed them against his lips as if pondering his next words carefully.

"Scott, I know that Kitty had requested that you not visit her," he began.

"Yes, and I've honored that. I'm just glad I've finally persuaded her to let us get together at Christmas," Scott replied.

"Well, I don't think you should wait another three weeks. You need to go to Deerfield now," Charles said quietly.

"Oh, why?" Scott asked puzzled.

Anytime Scott had broached the subject of going to Deerfield sooner, Charles had adamantly been opposed, so naturally he was curious about this apparent abrupt change in attitude after seven months. Not only was Charles not attempting to talk him out of going, but was actually suggesting he go. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kitty needs you," Charles said.

Okay, so now Scott was really worried. Had something happened to her?

"What's happened? Is she okay?" Scott asked, the fear in his voice evident.

"Nothing's wrong, she's fine," Charles began, "and so is your son."

"My son?" Scott echoed, beyond stunned. Kitty had had a baby – his apparently.

"He was born during the night. Terri called me from the hospital this morning."

"How is she? How's my ... son?"

"There were some slight complications during labor, possibly because he was arriving prematurely, and they lost his heartbeat and had to perform an emergency caesarian, but they're both fine now. The baby is in the neo-natal ICU and Kitty will also have to remain in the hospital for a few days."

"You've known all along, haven't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked with a lump in his throat.

"Because Kitty asked me not to, and while I didn't agree with her, I did respect her wishes. However, Terri and I discussed the matter this morning and we both felt it was time you knew. I'm sorry, Scott, I didn't mean to keep secrets from you."

Scott rose to leave.

"I understand the position you were in and I'm not angry. I'm gonna go pack a few things and then I'm taking off."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then don't make this an issue between the two of you. Put it behind you and move forward," Charles advised gently.

Scott merely nodded, walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later the Blackbird lifted into the evening sky.

A couple of hours later Scott stood outside of Kitty's hospital room and took a deep breath before pushing open the door and with trepidation walked in.

Kitty was propped up on several pillows. Scott softly cleared his throat.

"Scott!" she said, the surprise evident on her face.

"Guess your mom didn't warn you I was on my way," he said.

"No, she didn't and she knows how much I hate surprises," Kitty replied with a catch in her throat.

"Never been too fond of them myself," Scott hinted as he slowly eased toward the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me, Kitty? I would've been there for you," Scott said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was going to call you later today and tell you, but I guess my mom just beat me to the punch. I mean you were supposed to be here for Christmas, so I'd already decided it was time you knew."

"I wish I'd known right from the beginning."

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Kitty said as she cast her eyes down.

"I never would've considered you an obligation," Scott answered softly as he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and he wanted to kiss it away, but settled for wiping at it with his thumb.

"I wasn't sure at the time how you'd feel," she said and then with a slight smile, "Anyway, you didn't miss much – morning sickness and mood swings. I wasn't exactly at my best."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to get you crackers … and duck out of range when you threw things," Scott said, a small smile forming on his own lips.

"Have you seen him yet? He's in an incubator in the nursery."

"No, I came straight in here," he informed her, "I'd like to see him though."

Kitty moved to get out of the bed and Scott reached out to help her.

"Is it okay for you to be walking around?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've already been to see him a couple of times," Kitty replied as she shuffled stiffly.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I'm fine. My butt's just a little numb from sitting for so long," she joked as she rubbed at it.

They slowly ebbed their way down to the nursery and Kitty introduced Scott to the nurse who was checking the baby's vitals.

"He's doing wonderful, Kitty. He's a strong little guy," the nurse said.

Scott looked down at the tiny infant covered in electro-probes.

"He weighed 6 ½ lbs despite being a month early. The doctor said if he'd gone full-term he probably would've tipped the scales at around 8 lbs!"

"He's beautiful," Scott said in awe as little limbs flailed in the air.

"I thought I'd name him Christopher Alexander Summers in memory of your dad and brother," Kitty said as she gazed adoringly at her son.

"I don't think his last name should be different from yours."

"Oh. Well, okay. I thought maybe you'd like him to have your last name, but Pryde's fine – it's been in my family for years," Kitty joked weakly, the pain evident in her voice.

Apparently Scott didn't want the baby to carry the name Summers and Kitty was devastated. He caught the anguish that filtered through her voice and immediately moved to correct that misunderstanding.

"Kitty, you don't understand," he began, "I want you and Christopher to both have the last name Summers."

Kitty looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"So," Scott continued, "I guess that means you'll have to marry me."

"Oh, Scott."

Scott leaned down and captured Kitty's mouth in a tender kiss as he enfolded her in his arms, vowing to never let her go ever again.

THE END


End file.
